Enchanted
"Enchanted" is a 2010 song on the album Speak Now. It was used as the theme song for Taylor Swift's new fragrance, Wonderstruck (probably because the word was used in the song's lyrics). The song was also featured on the MTV-released trailer of the 2012 movie The Vow. The song is about Adam Young (the man behind the musical project Owl City). He sang the song back to her, adding her name to it and a few minor changes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9qKHGsoc8k Swift sang her song (in tour wise) on the Speak Now World Tour, as a surprise song on one of her Red Tour concerts, and mashed it up with Wildest Dreams on The 1989 World Tour, as well as surprising the audience with it during the Reputation Stadium Tour at the MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, NJ on Jul 21, 2018. Hidden Message Hidden message: Adam Explanation: The Adam in question is Adam Young, the creative mastermind behind Owl City. The two had chatted online and over the phone before meeting for the first time at a party. Adam later recorded and posted his own version of “Enchanted” to respond to Taylor, with this sweet message attached: Despite their mutual feelings, the two never officially dated. Years later, Taylor dated a different Adam — Adam Wiles, better known as Scottish DJ Calvin Harris. Lyrics :There I was again tonight :Forcing laughter, faking smiles :Same old tired, lonely place :Walls of insincerity :Shifting eyes and vacancy :Vanished when I saw your face :All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you :Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" :'Cross the room, your silhouette :Starts to make its way to me :The playful conversation starts :Counter all your quick remarks :Like passing notes in secrecy :And it was enchanting to meet you :All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you : :Chorus I :This night is sparkling, don't you let it go :I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home :I'll spend forever wondering if you knew :I was enchanted to meet you :The lingering question kept me up :2 am, "Who do you love?" :I wonder 'til I'm wide awake :And now I'm pacing back and forth :Wishing you were at my door :I'd open up and you would say :It was enchanting to meet you :All I know is I was enchanted to meet you :Chorus II :This night is sparkling, don't you let it go :I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home :I'll spend forever wondering if you knew :That this night is flawless, don't you let it go :I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone :I'll spend forever wondering if you knew :I was enchanted to meet you :And this is me praying that :This was the very first page :Not where the story line ends :My thoughts will echo your name :Until I see you again :These are the words I held back :As I was leaving too soon :I was enchanted to meet you :Please don't be in love with someone else :Please don't have somebody waiting on you :Please don't be in love with someone else :Please don't have somebody waiting on you :Chorus II :This night is sparkling, don't you let it go :I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home :I'll spend forever wondering if you knew :That this night is flawless, don't you let it go :I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone :I'll spend forever wondering if you knew :I was enchanted to meet you :Please don't be in love with someone else :Please don't have somebody waiting on you Gallery EnchantedbyTSwift.jpg Enchanted- X2.jpg Enchanted.jpg Taylor-Swift-Enchanted.png Enchanted.png External link *Official Website : Category:Lyrics Category:Speak Now songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift